A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes
by Sgt. Mike
Summary: A whole bunch of WWF/ALLIANCE wrestlers take a trip to Universal Studios, with Stephanie McMahon as the chaperone. Please R/R
1. Chapter One

A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes  
  
This is kind of a parody/humor/romance, so, I, Nogeilogirl, am skewering everyone in this, just for the fun of it. So, please don't take it seriously. Thanks, :)   
  
Story By: NogeiloGirl, Sgt. Mike and Lt. Eagle Eyes  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of the wrestlers in this story. The WWF does. We do not make money off of this.  
  
Note: E-mail and ask before putting on any other sites.  
  
***************  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
The audience chanted, "Jericho, Jericho."   
*My fans love me,* Jericho thought to himself with a smile. He looked over at the thousands of adoring female fans practically drooling, staring at Jericho with their tongues hanging out of their mouths. Suddenly, he spotted a tall young woman with a humongus pimple on her chin!   
*Eww, Steph is that you?*   
"In the flesh," she purred as she leaned closer in, her lips touching his.  
"Aah!" Chris yelled in terror, as he fell out of bed.  
"Quiet up there you, you young hoodlum, a creaky voice rasped from the floor below him.   
"It was only a dream," Chris said, breathing a sigh of relief.   
  
Jericho came running down the ramp, surrounded by female fans screaming "Y2J, Y2J!"   
"Go ahead, take your shirt off Jericho- you hunk of man, you!" a certain chestnut young woman said. Jericho turned toward the voice and winked. Within seconds, he had literally ripped the shirt off his chest.   
"Ooh, he's soo strong!" Stephanie said, swooning.   
Stephanie sat bolt upright in her bed, breathing heavily.  
*Thank goodness it was only a dream,* Stephanie thought in relief.   
"I don't won't to look at Jericho that way. Nevver Evver!" Stephanie cried. Beads of sweat began to pop out on her forehead.   
"No!!!" she screeched, "I've become a Jerichoholic groupie!"   
  
Next morning at the McMahon residence:  
"But Daddy why do I have to go? They don't need me as their chaperone."  
"Because sweetie, the wrestlers need someone to babysit them to make sure they don't get into trouble, and a McMahon is just the person to do it."   
"Well why not Shane, he's older."  
"Yes, but not wiser. He'll likely spend most of his time making kissy kissy with Marissa."   
"Fine," Stephanie pouted, digging into her scrambled eggs ferociously, "but I won't like it."  
"Well, who said you had to have fun honey," Vince said comfortingly, as he patted her on the head.   
  
Later that morning, at the arena:  
"Everyone, may I have your attention please. Van Dam, would you take a moment to stop kissing your biceps and listen to me," Vince requested irritably.   
"Oh, uh, sorry."   
"Well, I think you have nice biceps Rob," Stacy said, squeezing his left arm.   
"Why thank you Stacy, do you realize how much I work out to look this good, twice"...  
"Dude, you use Stacker 2, you tub of lard," Adam(Edge) stated.  
"Alright you two," Vince clapped his hands, "that's enough! Okay, I'm sending you all on a vacation, I think it would be a great treat for everyone. A nice break from getting beat senseless on a consistent basis."  
"Whoo hoo! Where are we going?" Kurt asked.  
"Universal studios."  
"That reeks of awesomeness, California babes here we come!" Jay(Christian) said excitedly.   
"Oh, not the one in California, the one in Florida," Vince informed them.  
"Oh great, just like the sun, we'll burn up on impact," Adam muttered.   
"Hey watch it, three quarters of us live there now," Chris warned.   
"Yeah, while the rest of us are from there!" Amy defended.   
"Hon, calm down," Matt said.   
"No, I don't want to calm down! I"... Matt started nibbling on her ear. "Ooh, on second thought," Amy said as she fell against him.   
"Oh, geeze, okay, where are the jaws of life, so I can pry them apart," Jeff complained.   
"Alright, I am the Game and I say we listen to Vince," he argued.   
"Yes, we know you're the Game, but we also know that you're at the bottom of the compost heap, Triple Turd, now sit down and shut up," commanded King Kurt.  
"Uh...Uh..." Trip Turd found himself looking for an excuse to fling back at Kurt, but for some reason all he could do was go, ' Uh..Uh..', "That's not fair!" Paul yelled back, he crossed his arms like a little kid.   
"Stop making fun of my husband, Triple H," Stephanie said, putting her arm around his waist, lovingly.  
"Oh, please stop with 'Triple H, my husband - blah, blah, blah..' Dudette, we ALL know you got the hots for Jericho," Edge said in disgust, shaking his head. "It's like SOOOOOO obvious, dude.."  
Jericho rubbed his foot around in a circle at Edge's comment. Edge noticed that Stephanie was doing the same thing.  
"Oh for cryin' out loud!! Am I the only one that notice's it?!" Edge stated.  
"How do you know I like her?" Jericho stated. "I mean, come on, she's a...McMahon!"  
"It's so obvious, the way you look at each other when nobody's around, the way you walk, the way you guys chew each other out, DUH!" Christian stated.  
"Can we stop talking about Jericho and Stephanie?" Stacy stated, irritated. "It's not like their DREAMING about each other, I mean gosh..."  
Jericho quickly shot a glance at Stephanie. Stephanie returned his gaze. "I uh...have to go shower..." Stephanie said nervously.  
Jericho shook his head ... that was NOT the image he needed right now...  
"I mean let's talk about something else more productive.." Stacy paused, "Like me!"  
"Now your talking," Rob said grinning.  
"I'm always yakking," Stacy replied with a bright smile.  
  
Just then Torrie Wilson walks into the room.  
' SHE'S GOT LEGS, AND SHE KNOWS HOW TO USE 'EM....'  
Kurt's jaw dropped to the ground. Christian looked, "Ewww..." He pushes his jaw back up to his mouth.  
"Hi Torrie," Kurt said grinning.  
"Hi Kurt," She said, tucking back a piece of hair behind her ear.  
Kurt stopped grinning when she walked over to Triple H. "Hi Paul," She said, flirtatiously.  
Kurt frowned. Torrie turned around to face Kurt, "Smile again Kurt, it's all cheeks and VERY cute..." She said winking at him.  
* Oh yeah, she likes King Kurt... * Kurt thought.  
* I'm SOOOOO trailing him along on a short leash... He's like a cheeky puppy dog... * Torrie thought, with a grin.  
"Okay enough of that," Vince stated. "Okay, who wants to drive the limo?"  
"Me! Me! Me!" Jeff said jumping up and down.  
"Okay come on lets go," Vince replied.  
  
They walked outside. Jeff's eyes bugged out of his head when he saw a Red Limo that matched Lita's shade of hair. "Ooooh....Who's is this?"  
"It's the WWF's, do you like it?" Vince asked, with a smile.  
Matt leaned in towards Amy and took a long whiff of her hair, "I do..." He said with a naughty grin.  
Amy turned around, "Matt, what are you doing?"  
Matt moved back quickly, "Oh nothing."  
Matt helped Amy into the Limo and he sat next to her.  
Jeff jumped into the drivers seat. He automatically saw that it was a V8. * Oh my gosh.. I always wanted to be Bo Duke! * He thought excitedly.  
He revved up the engine. He even hit the horn, but to his disapproval, there was no Dixie horn. "Aw shucks." Jeff stated. He floored the Limo and it jerked forward, it's tires squealing. He wound down all the windows, even to get the Dukes effect.  
Matt looked and saw a Howard Johnson pass by. "I'd love to go there with a certain someone. Hint, Hint, Wink, Wink, Nudge, Nudge..." Matt said grinning.  
Stacy looked at Matt from the middle seat, "Sure, I'd love to. Just say when." She said with a smile.  
The smile on Matt's face quickly faded, "How 'bout never," He muttered.  
Amy turned and looked at him, "What did you say?"  
"Just somethin' about a hint, wink and nudge. That and a  
Howard Johnson," Matt muttered.  
"Oh okay," Amy said.  
Matt rolled his eyes, "Nobody gets hints around here..."  
Rob thought he heard yelling from behind them. He turned around to see Matt.  
"What are you looking at?" Matt asked, angrily.   
"I'm trying to see past your head, dipstick," Rob replied.  
"You little...Don't fall asleep on the plane!" Matt threatened.  
Rob rolled his eyes. He looked around Matt's head to see Raven running behind the limo. "Jeepers! It's Raven!"  
"Jeepers?" Matt questioned.  
"It's an older saying, moron," Rob shot back.  
Matt glared at Rob.  
"Wait for me!" Raven yelled. "What about Me? What about Raven?" He whined.  
"Jeff, pull over, we got excess baggage," Matt yelled.  
Jeff in his Bo Duke/Speed Racer trance, put the pedal to the medal.  
' GO SPEED RACER...GO SPEED RACER...GO SPEED RACER...GO!!!'  
"Hey, didn't you hear him?" Vince said, slapping Jeff upside the head.  
Jeff turned his head, "What? What did you say?"  
"Pull over!" Vince yelled.  
Jeff pulled over.  
"I'll take care of this," Matt stated.  
Matt got out of the car and walked back to where Raven was at. "C'Mon."  
Raven was getting ready to get in the car when he saw Amy. "Hi Amy."  
Matt instantly narrowed his eyes, and overprotective mode kicked in. "Nobody says hi to Amy unless it's me.."  
"What?" Raven asked.  
Matt grabbed him and went to the back of the car.  
"Matt? What are you doing?" Amy asked.  
"Yeah? What are you doing?" Raven whined.  
Matt put him on the top of the Limo, "Putting you in the overhead compartment," Matt strapped him on the roof rack, but before he went back inside, he added: "Have a nice Trip. Thank you for riding Matt Express." He secured the straps and got back in the car.  
The car started moving again.  
"Where's Raven?" Amy asked.  
Matt looked at Amy, "He decided he needed some Air."  
"That's weird..." Rob stated, confused, "He told me he has allergy problems when he's outside.."  
Matt heard sneezing from the roof, "Shut up up there!"  
"I can't help it!" Raven replied.  
"Where's Stephanie and Jericho?" Paul asked, looking back there.  
"Hmmm....Good question," Matt replied. He looked back behind his seat to see Stephanie and Jericho smooching. Matt grinned, "Can't get enough kissy kissy?" Matt makes some kissing sounds. "Wow, Jericho, you know, your all dirty now? Who knows were she's been, remember she is a trash-bottom-feeding ho?"  
Jericho gave Matt a dirty look, he yanked on Matt's hair.  
"OWWW!" Matt yelled.  
Amy turned and looked, "Stop it! Matt stop tormenting everyone. I'll give you something later if you stop."  
Matt grinned, "Really? What? Tell Me!"  
"No silly, it's a surprise, but you'll like it, I'm sure," Amy said excitedly.  
"Oh, I'm sure I will," Matt said. He removed his hands from around Jericho's throat, knowing that Amy had a surprise for him.  
  
After Jeff played SPEED RACER for the next fifteen minutes, they finally arrived at the airport. Vince got out of the car and saw Raven on the roof rack, "Get him off of there!" He yelled.  
Matt reluctently un-tied Raven from the roof rack.  
They all walked into the airport, Jericho right at Matt's heels.  
"OW!" Matt yelled. "Back up, Jericho, your cramping my sexiness."  
"What sexiness?" Jericho got in the center of the airport and yelled: "Did anyone see Matt's sexiness? Oh wait, maybe he left it in the Limo!" Jericho yelled, with a satisfied grin on his face.  
Matt turned as red as Amy's hair. He looked at Amy, who was looking at him. "What sexiness?" She asked.  
Matt's heart and ego-tistic feelings were smashed ... and to think by the woman he uh ... loved, yeah.  
"I do to have sexiness ...." Matt retorted to Jericho. "You just haven't seen it ... yet," Matt said seductivly to Amy.  
Amy raised an eyebrow, "Matt are you growing mushrooms or something'?"  
"What!? No! A man of MY high intelligence would NEVER do that!" Matt replied. "But I bet Jericho would!" Matt snapped.  
"Is that true?" Stephanie asked Jericho.  
"Of course not. My daddy did the say 'No to Drugs', remember Daddy Jericho, he's a hocky player," Jericho replied.  
"Oh, yes, that's right," Stephanie replied.  
They sat down on some chairs.  
"Oh my gosh! We forgot Nora!" Jeff said frantically.  
"Chill man, she'll be here," Edge replied.  
Before Jeff could respond he saw Nora walking towards them. "Hi Nora! How'd you get here?"  
"I hitched a ride on this guy's motorcycle," She said smiling.  
"You hitched a ride?" Jeff asked, surprised.  
"Yes, why?"  
"Oh, nevermind..."  
"Why Jeffy, you never pictured me doing anything like that did you?" Nora asked, sweetly.  
"Heck no!" Jeff spat out, "And please don't call me 'Jeffy' in public...it's humilating..."  
"But it's so cute!" Nora said pinching his cheeks.   
"Hey dude! I didn't know Crash was coming!" Edge stated.  
Jericho looked and saw Crash standing in a line with a red and white hat and glasses. "Oh sure, it's 'Where's Crash?'. Don't you remember those books?" Jericho watched as Crash walked briskly to the bathroom.  
"Oy Vay, how could I forget!" Edge replied, he whacked his forehead.  
Jericho looked at him, "Don't do that, stupid. Only if you want half a brain like Matt."  
Edge looked scared, "No, No, I don't. I want to keep MY sexiness, thank you."  
Jericho rolled his eyes.  
"Now boarding flight #709," The announcer said.  
"That's us, let's go," Vince said.  
They got in the line when Vince heard, running footsteps behind them.  
Kane, Shane & Marissa, Chris Benoit, Perry Saturn and Trish Stratus came running towards them.  
"Sorry, about that, we're late," Shane explained.  
"People go on planes so they can use tiny bathrooms..." Perry stated, "Your Welcome."  
They were about to get on the plane, when Stephanie remembered the number #709!  
"Oh no, Chris!" Stephanie said, turning to him. She put her hands on his chest, "The number 709, is my bad luck number!"  
Jericho was breaking a sweat. He had to think of something comforting and sweet to say to her ... and quick... Jericho looked at Stephanie, she was waiting, watching him. He felt as if he was going to crash and burn. "Don't worry Steph, everything is going to be okay," Jericho said putting his hand on her shoulder as he leaned in to kiss her, when he was interupted by Jeff.  
"Hey are we gonna move here or not," Jeff stated.  
Jericho let out a deep sigh and slowly led Stephanie into the plane. Chris J. helped her pick a seat and of course they were sitting next to each other. Matt and Amy sat down next to each other as the plane started to take off. Rob was already feeling sick on his stomach.  
Matt looked up above him to see a light switch above his head, Matt got a childish look on his face and started pushing the buttons repeatedly.  
The flight attendant walked over to Matt and tapped him on the shoulder, Matt quickly turned his head to look at the attendant.  
"Sir, that's not a toy," The attendant said.  
"I knew that, at least I have a brain unlike that man over there," Matt replied pointing over to a impatient and bored Jericho touching his nose.  
The flight attendant eyes got wide and slowly walked off.  
Matt watched the attendant till he was out of sight and started pushing the light buttons again.  
Amy looked over to see Matt pushing the buttons and giggling like a little child, Amy lightly hit him in the arm.  
"Matt don't do that," Amy whispered.  
Matt looked at Amy with a sheepish look on his face as he slowly put his hands down on his lap.  
Jericho was getting sleepy and falling asleep when a sharp kick to the back of his chair sent his head into the persons seat in front of him.  
The guy in front of Jericho looked behind him an angry look on his face.  
Jericho watched as the guy unbuckled his seatbelt and walked over to him.  
"You should really sit down and buckle up," Jericho said.  
The guy let out a growl and grabbed Jericho and took off his seatbelt and pulled him right out of his seat.  
"Listen I didn't kick your chair the person behind me kicked mine which caused me to hit your chair," Jericho said whining.  
The guy looked at the person behind Jericho.  
"Did you kick his chair?" The guy asked.  
The person shook his head no.  
Just when the guy was ready to beat up Jericho a few attendants came out to stop the guy and were able to realease his grip off of Jericho's throat.  
Jericho slowly walked back over to the chair and sat down.  
The guy behind him still was kicking his chair but Jericho was holding the arms of his chair so he wouldn't hit the other guys chair.  
Rob was getting bored so he decided to go see the pilots who were flying the plane, as Rob opened the door he saw all these buttons all in the cockpit.  
"Hey guys do any of you wanna see any of my muscles?" Rob asked walking up to the front of the cockpit.  
One of the pilots looked at Rob like he was crazy.  
"Ok I'll take that as a yes," Rob stated with a smile.  
Rob started to do every muscle pose there was that he could think of when there was a heavy turbulence.  
Rob was starting to lose his balance but was trying to keep his balance but couldn't as Rob fell he let out a scream as he fell he hit the controller causing it to push forward, the plane started to dip and was doing a nose dive.  
Matt gripped his seat tightly because he didn't know what was going to happen next.  
Amy was scared so she cuddled up next to Matt.  
The plane started to lift back up and Matt let go of the seat.  
The cockpit door flung open and Rob was tossed out the door and landed next to Matt.  
Rob slowly got up and looked at Matt.  
"Rob what did you do?" Matt asked.  
"Well I was showing the pilots my muscles and I fell on the controller," Rob responded.  
"Dudette you scream like a girl," Edge stated.  
"That wasn't a scream that was a war cry," Rob replied.  
"Yeah sure thing dudette you think what you wanna think but I know that was definitely a girly scream," Edge said.  
Rob slowly walked back to his seat and turned around and looked at Matt.  
"Do you wanna see my muscles?" Rob asked.  
"No!" Matt yelled.  
"I do," Stacy said giggling.  
Rob turned around and grinned at Stacy and started doing every muscle pose he could think of and this time he didn't fall.  
Trish was yakking away to Benoit and well Benoit really didn't seem interested.  
"So Chris are you busy tonight? maybe we can go out later," Trish said flirtatiously.  
Chris Benoit unbuckled his seatbelt and walked over to a another row of seats and sat down.  
Trish slammed her arms down on her chair.  
*Why did I do that? That hurt my pretty little arms* Trish thought.  
Nora was talking to Jeff about what should they do first when they land while Jeff was falling asleep when Nora was talking to him.  
Nora hit him on the arm, Jeff shot up and looked at Nora dazed and confused.  
"It's not nice to fall asleep when someone is talking to you," Nora said pinching his cheeks.  
Jericho was getting really angry with the person behind him.  
Jericho turned to look at the guy.  
"Do that one more time and I'll hurt you!" Jericho yelled.  
After that Jericho had said that the next few minutes the guy didn't kick Jericho's chair.  
Jericho let out a sigh and started to fall asleep when Jericho felt a kick bang on his chair almost knocking him out of the chair, Jericho turned around and looked at the guy with an a ngry look in his eyes.  
"Oh, I'm scared what are you gonna do?" The guy taunted.  
Jericho just grinned at the guy.  
"This is what I'm gonna do!" Jericho replied.  
Jericho slowly moved his head back and head butted the guy, knocking him out cold.  
"Now he shouldn't bother me through the rest of the flight," Jericho said.  
Meanwhile the pilots wiped their brows and shook their heads, "Who was that lunatic?"   
"Beats me, some over muscled guy with nothing but air between his ears."  
"Yeah, and I could have sworn he screamed like a girl too."  
"It was a war cry," Van Dam said, opening the cockpit door up again. "How many times do I have to tell you people," RVD said in exasperation.   
"Dude, shut up Edge and I are trying to get our beauty sleep."   
"Yeah, you could sure use it, maybe it'll keep you from uglying away," RVD retorted.   
"Why you!" Christian exploded, lunging out of his chair. Chris Benoit jumped in front of Christian,"Look we will have no more fights on this flight!"   
"Speak for yourself!" Christian retorted pushing him out of the way. Fuming, Benoit launched himself in between the two wrestling stars, only to make direct contact with RVD's fist. A white object went flying through the air, and landed in Stacy's lap.   
"Ooh, looky guys, a tooth!" she exclaimed.   
Matt rolled his eyes, "It's Benoit's tooth you ditz!"  
"Oh," Stacy said disappointed, "I'd much rather have yours."   
Matt stared at Stacy in shock, "Your nuts!"  
"Uh, oh," Jericho leaned over and whispered to Matt, "now Rob's done it, he's ruined Chris's most prized possesion, his smile. Now Chris is going to kill him."  
"Got any popcorn?" Matt asked.  
"You ruined my smile!" Benoit yelled in rage. "It was the one great thing I had going for me. Your dead meat!"   
"No, I'm not," RVD said simply, "Edge is," Rob said, shoving Edge in front of him.  
"Aiee!" It was Edge's turn to scream like a girl.  
  
End Of Chapter One  
Please review:-)  



	2. All I want for Christmas is My Missing T...

Chapter 2: All I want for Christmas is My Missing   
Tooth.  
  
2 hours later:  
A bloodied but very happy Benoit walked down the ramp into the airport waiting room. Rob Van Dam followed Chris Benoit - at a safe distance mind you, very safe. He was holding a tiny icepack to his lip that Stacy had lent him. Edge slowly walked down the ramp behind RVD, switching the ice pack that Amy had lent him, from one black eye to the other. Chris had already apologized for hitting him and RVD had gotten his from both Chris and himself, so thinking about that made Edge feel a little bit better.   
Jeff stumbled, and almost fell down the ramp no thanks to Nora keeping him awake. If it wasn't for Trish, who grabbed his arm, he'd be rolling to a stop right about now, because of that barrier we call a wall.   
"Thanks Trish," Jeff said thankfully, rubbing his sleep deprived eyes. "I owe you one."  
"Better watch yourself," Benoit warned in a garbled tone of voice, "she'll take that literally."  
Trish's face turned a beet red, "I will not!" Trish retorted. "Your welcome Jeff," she said shyly, unable to look him in the eye.   
"Come on Jeff, you can't be associating with women of the street," Nora said disdainfully, looped her arm through Jeff's.   
Trish looked up and gasped.   
"Nora, that's Trish!" Jeff replied in shock.   
"I know, I call'em as I see'em."  
Jeff glared at his girlfriend, and looked apologetically back at Trish, "Are you sure you're not related to Stone Cold?"  
Once they reached the hotel, Kurt was arguing with Triple H, threatening to dunk his head in a big bowl of milk if he didn't stop calling him a sissy and crybaby.   
Up ahead Matt and Amy could still hear the bickering dorkheads.   
In an effort to block out the noise Matt initatied a conversation between them.   
"So, what's the surprise Amy?" Matt asked eagerly.  
"Meet me in my hotel room in an hour," Amy said mysteriously.   
*Ooh, goody, make out time,* Matt thought to himself gleefully.  
One hour later, Matt knocked on her door, dressed in a halfway unbuttoned dress shirt, showing his manly chest hair and slacks, his own hair left long. He quickly finished chewing his spinach, *Dad wasn't fooling when he said spinach will put hair on your chest. Besides, it helps me keep my sexiness,* he thought to himself with a grin. Amy opened the door, dressed in worn blue jeans, faded t-shirt, covered by a plaid apron.   
"What happened to you?" Matt asked, dumbfounded. Amy frowned, shaking the flour out of her hair.   
"I've been baking," she said proudly.   
*Oh geeze,* he cringed inwardly. *Everything she tries to cook ends up char-broiled.*   
"Oh, interesting, what have you been baking?"   
"Chocolate souffle. Want to come see? Just be very quiet, it gets flat very easily." Grabbing his hand, Amy dragged him into the kitchen. Matt leaned down to look at the souffle and poof, steam came rushing out and the souffle immediately went flat.   
"Oh no," Amy wailed.  
"It's okay, I'm sure it'll taste great, looks aren't everything," Matt said comfortingly, uneasily keeping one eye on Amy and the other on the souffle as if he thought it would come alive or something. As soon as they sat down Amy served up the souffle and anxiously waited for Matt to take a bite.   
"You want me to go first?" Matt croaked.   
"Of course, it's not going to kill you."  
*That's what you say.*   
He took a bite and crunch, crunch, crunch, it was very chocolatey but it tasted like he was munching on peanut brittle, not souffle.   
"Um, it's definitely chocolately."  
"So, you like it?" Amy asked excitedly. "Oh great!" She took a bite and as she chewed, and chewed, and chewed, Amy frowned. "Hmm, I think it's a little hard. Oh, well, there's always next time," she said with a shrug. Amy got and up dumped her plate in the sink.   
*A little hard, always next time. NOOOOO! That does it, I will get her to take cooking classes. I will not become Chef Matt. By the time we're married, I'll make sure there is a Chefette Amy too. Okay, it's time to show off my sexiness.*  
"Hey," he said, running a finger up and down her arm, "why don't we do something a little more productive?" 


	3. Chapter Three: Out Go The Lights

Chapter 3: Out Go The Lights  
  
"Like what?" Amy asked, innocently.  
"Like, you know..." Matt said, raising his eyebrows.  
"Cooking!" Amy said, cutting him off.  
"I don't want to cook," Matt stated. He jutted his lower lip out that gave him a pouty look.  
"Aren't you any good at it?" Amy asked.  
"Of course, I'm good at it! 3 years in chef school did something for me!"  
"What are you waiting for then, let's go cook!" Amy got up to leave, but Matt pulled her by her hand, whirling her around. He pulled her on his lap.  
"I'd rather do somethin' else baby," Matt said. He licked his lips, she looked so scrumptious.  
Amy grinned, "It depends on what it is..."  
"Trust me you'll like it," Matt said with a wide grin. He clapped his hands and the light went off, and a little disco ball came down and started revolving, casting little red dots on the walls.  
See the moon and the stars, how they sparkle and shine. Baby all around us now...  
Matt started kissing Amy.  
"Matt what are you doing?" Amy asked, pulling away from him.  
"I'm just kissin' you baby..."  
"I'd really rather cook..." Amy started. She clapped her hands and the lights came back on and the disco ball went back up into the ceiling.  
They didn't know this, but Jericho was watching them.  
Matt grinned, * Oooh, she's playing hard to get, * He clapped his hands again and the disco ball came back and the lights went off. Matt started kissing her again.  
Out go the lights...beat goes the heart...  
"Just for a little, Matt. And just kissing," Amy said.  
* Oh shoot! I'll persuade her with my sexiness, * He almost grinned at the thought.  
"Oh wait! This calls for champagne," Amy said excitedly. She got up and raced into the kitchen.  
Now was Jericho's chance...  
He took the packet out of his bomber jacket, climbed through the kitchen window and sneaked into the kitchen and hid. He watched as Amy poured the one glass of wine and walked back out to the living room.  
Jericho quickly dashed over to glass. "If I ain't gettin' any, he ain't gettin' any.." He snickered. He looked both ways and poured the laxative in the glass. Then he hid since he heard Amy coming back.  
  
Amy carried back out the glasses, "Here it is."  
Matt unknowingly took the one with the laxative in it. He took a drink, "Hmmm... This is really sweet."  
"Really? That's odd it's a vintage '67."  
Matt sat the glass back down, "Okay back to previous project."  
"But you didn't drink all of your wine," Amy pointed out.  
Matt sighed, "Fine, I'll drink it." He picked it up and almost gulped down the whole thing. He leaned in to kiss her again, when he almost forgot. He clapped his hands and all the fancy equipment came back out again.  
Rush goes the blood, sendin' your love to every part...  
Jericho watched as they sat on the couch, smoochin', any minute now it should take effect.  
The two of us makin' love, alone in the dark of the night...  
Matt stopped abruptly when his stomach rumbled.  
"What's wrong?" Amy asked.  
"Nothing baby, it's all right," Matt stated. They went back to kissing, when his stomach rumbled again. Matt stopped for a second and then started kissing her again. A few seconds later it rumbled again, this time more severe. Matt got up abrutly, he let out a whimper and made a bee line for the bathroom.   
Jericho broke out in laughter.  
Matt slammed the bathroom door. Amy walked up, "Matt, what's wrong? Was it my cooking?"  
"No!" Matt said, in a high voice.  
"I'll be here when your done," Amy said, as she walked back to the kitchen.  
"Uh Huh!" Matt almost squealed.  
Jericho dashed to the bathroom door and opened it a little to see Matt frantically trying to get his pants off, and he let out a laugh.  
Matt finally got his pants off and sat on the toilet, when he heard laughing. Matt looked up to see Jericho laughing his head off. "You little... Just wait till I get my hands on you!" Matt got off the seat and tried to run to where Jericho was at.  
"Watch it Matty, your gonna have a little accident there!"  
"Oohhh!" Matt yelled. He quickly wobbled back over to the toilet and sat down.  
Jericho turned, thinking he could make a quick get away. Not So. He turned right into the face of Amy Dumas, a angry look on her face.  
"Uh Oh..." Jericho trailed, as Amy drug him to the door by his ear.  
"How dare you?! You ruined my evening and dinner with Matt!"  
"Really, Amy, he was planning to do more than just eat!" Jericho yelled.  
"Yeah right," Amy spat back.  
She kicked Jericho out. She watched as a limping Jericho walked back to his room saying, 'ooh, aah' all the way back, with a heel imprint on his rear end.   
  
When Jericho got back to his room, he let out a cry when he pulled the heel of the shoe out his rear end.  
Out go the Lights...  
  
"Chris, are you okay?" He heard a voice ask from behind him.  
He turned to see Stephanie, a cold soda in her hand. "No..." He slowly sat down on the couch. "My butt's sore."  
"How'd that happen?" Stephanie asked.  
"It's a long story.." Jericho started.  
"I got time," She replied.  
"Well, okay, if you insist... I saw Matt with Amy, and he was trying to put the moves on her, but it wasn't working, and so basically he isn't gonna be sucessful if I'm not...so I put laxative in his wine..."  
"Christopher Jericho! How could you? That was sooo mean! That's the lowest thing that you've ever done...besides calling me names! Now get out!" Stephanie declared.  
"But, Steph, this is my..."  
"I said get out..."  
"All right, fine, I'll be good and I'll go...I won't like it, but I'll go..." Chris said. He opened the door and left.  
Stephanie felt kind of bad as she watched him walk away, looking sad and frustrated. * Maybe, I should let him back in... * No. This was his punishment, he deserved it, but still a little part of her disagreed.  
  
"Aw man, I really messed things up with Stephanie. What can I do to make her love me again?" Jericho pondered. "I know..."  
He walked to Rob's door and knocked. A wide eyed Rob answered.  
"Hey, Rob I need you...Are you okay?" Jericho questioned.   
"Yep, I'm just high..."  
Jericho's eyes got wide.  
"On Coffee." Rob quickly added.  
"Oh, okay, good. Anyway, will you come with me to a mall? I made Stephanie mad and I now I have to make up for it..I mean she even called me Christopher, and almost no one calls me that...unless their mad, so..."  
"I don't know...I don't like shopping, especially for women..." Rob stated.  
"You can get something for Stacy..." Jericho pleaded.  
Rob reached over and grabbed his flannel jacket. "I'm cool with that."  
  
As they walked down the steps to the first floor, Rob asked, "She really called you Christopher? Whoah dude..."  
Jericho just nodded his head yes because he was in such a hurry, a little piece from a song kept playing in his head 'Life In The Fast Lane'.  
Jericho disarmed his new Toyota 4-Runner and practically jumped in the drivers seat.  
"Come on Rob I don't have all day!" Jericho yelled.  
"I'm here," Rob said as jumped in the passenger seat.  
"Where in the heck did you come from?" Jericho questioned as he started his SUV.  
"That's a good question," Rob said.  
"Well come on answer me," Jericho replied.  
"I can't remember," Rob said as he put his feet on the dashboard.  
"But it just happend a few seconds ago!" Jericho yelled as drove out of the parking lot.  
"Maybe it's because of all that Coffee I had," Rob said as looked out the window.  
"Or maybe it's because your a little to cool with that," Jerihco responded.  
"Hey what are you looking at that seems so important?" Jericho asked.  
"The trees man," Rob said. "Here let me count them for you. tree, tree, tree, tree." Rob said as he felt a little sick on his stomach.  
"Oh no your not vomiting in my brand new SUV buddy, stick your head out the window," Jericho said as he made a sharp left turn.  
"Pretty cloth seats," Rob said.  
Jericho quickly pushed his feet on the brakes and stopped the car and hung Rob's head out the window in the nick of time.  
"Thanks dude," Rob said as he wound up his window.  
"Are you done yet Mr. RVD?" Jericho mocked.  
"I think so," Rob said as he plopped his feet on the dashboard once again.  
"Get your stinky, smelly feet off of my dashboard now!" Jericho yelled as the SUV sped down the road.  
"Ok man, I'm cool with that," Rob said.  
"If you don't stop saying I'm cool with that I'm going to badly hurt you," Jericho replied.  
"I'm not cool with that man," Rob said, Jericho then let out a frustrated sigh.  
"I know, I'll just go to my apartment and get one of the old lockets that I was going to give to one of my girlfriends," Chris said.  
  
A few minutes later:  
  
Jericho pulled into the apartment parking lot and ran into his room and grabbed the locket.  
"Hey man don't you wanna check that out you might have a picture of one of your girlfriends in there," Rob suggested.  
"Nah I'm not that dumb to do that," Jericho said as he rang the doorbell on Stephanie's room, she answered it.  
"What are you doing here?" Stephanie asked.  
"I got you a gift," Jericho said.  
*He's going to crash and burn* Rob thought.  
Jeff was walking down the hallway when he heard music blaring from Trish's room and when he put his hand on the wall it would vibrate.  
Jeff opened Trish's door and was surprised it was unlocked, Jeff looked up to see Trish listening to Jennifer Lopez and Ja Rule's Song 'I'm Real', and of course Trish was singing off key, Jeff also noticed that Trish was doing the macarana.  
"Nice," Jeff said slightly rubbing his chin.  
Trish quickly turned around to see Jeff standing there just watching.  
"Continue," Jeff said, Trish shook her head no.  
Little did Jeffy know is that Nora was coming down the hallway and he forgot to shut the door.  
"Here let me join you," Jeff said walking up to Trish.  
Trish closed the door and walked back over to him.  
Nora walked up to the door to hear grunting noises coming from inside.  
*NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* Nora thought.  
Nora then busted the door down to see Jeff with his hands on his butt.  
"What are you doing!" Nora yelled.  
Jeff quickly turned around.  
"Doing the macarana," Jeff said.  
"With this whore," Nora said as she grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out, Jeff's nose hit the wall.  
"Oww," Jeff moaned.  
"Oh shut up!" Nora yelled.  
Chris Benoit was walking by when Nora was dragging Jeff off, he then looked up to see Trish in Really Short Workout Shorts and a Tank Top.  
"Nice," Chris said, a grin on his face.  
Trish smiled and blushed, "Thanks."  
Chris nodded his head and walked off.  
"Jeff what in the heck were you thinking dancing with her!" Nora yelled.  
"Dang it Nora you can't control me like I'm some puppy on a short leash it's like you keep pulling my chain," Jeff said.  
"What do you mean?" Nora asked.  
"It's over between us!" Jeff yelled, he then stormed out of the room.  
  
Back at Jericho and Stephanie, how will Junior do in this situation?  
  
"Here Steph," Jericho said as he put the locket in her hand.  
"Oh Chris it's beautiful," Stephanie said as she opened it.  
"Who in the heck is this?" Stephanie demanded as she showed him the picture inside the locket.  
*Oh no!* Jericho thought.  
Rob Van Dam heard a loud thud hit the wall and came out of Jericho's room to see him smashed up against the wall with the locket in his hand.  
Rob walked over and pulled him off the wall.  
"Lift me up!" Jericho yelled in pain, Rob then lifted him to see one of Stephanie's high heel in his butt.  
"Whoa man what happened?" Rob questioned.  
"Well as I was leaving Stephanie decided to kick me in my buttox," Jericho said.  
Stephanie then came out.  
"I believe this is mine," Stephanie said as she pulled the high heel out.  
"AHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jericho yelled in pain.  
  
That night:  
  
Nora came in Jeff's room and walked over to him and got on her knees.  
"What are you doing?" Jeff asked.  
"I'm begging you Jeff please take me back," Nora said.  
"Your begging me to take you back, on a few conditions, No more pulling my chain, no more draggin' me by the ear," Jeff said.  
"Fine," Nora said.  
"I will be pulling your chain," Jeff mocked, he then motioned Nora to leave, and she did.  
Jeff then shut the door.  
"Dang why did I let him say that to me," Nora muttered under her breath.  
  
Meanwhile our Junior was trying to think of a way to make it up to Stephanie, when RVD suggested something to him.  
"Why don't you sing to her," Rob said.  
"Not a bad idea," Jericho said.  
"I think she's going to some juice bar and they have a karoake tonight," Rob said.  
"Perfect, but what will I sing, I know every lyric to every song in the world," Jericho said.  
"Well then here take this tape," Rob said as he gave it to Chris.  
"What is it?" Chris asked.  
"Just give it to the guy there so he can play it in their little stereo," Rob said.  
  
  
Jericho had just arrived at the Juice Bar and gave the man the tape, the music then started to play a Julio Iglesias song and a spotlight came on Chris.  
"This song is dedicated to Stephanie McMahon, I'm sorry I really messed things up baby, I love you," Chris said.  
Stephanie quickly looked up and started blushing.  
*Oh no* Stephanie thought.  
*Oh Crap it's Spanish!* Jericho thought as he was trying to figure how to sing Spanish.  
Jericho then cleared his throat and attempted to sing a Spanish song, but couldn't all he could do was hum and mumble words.  
Stephanie then ran onto the stage before Jericho further humilated himself and put her hand over his mouth.  
"Does this mean we're okay?" Chris asked, Stephanie nodded her head yes.  
Stephanie and Chris then kissed each other and the crowd started cheering.  
*Just like a wrestling event* Chris thought.  
"Bye Jericholic's," Chris said as he and Steph left the Juice Bar.  
Jericho burst into his hotel room and grabbed Rob by his shirt.  
"Why did you give me a Spanish tape!" Jericho yelled.  
"Hey man that's not my fault I found it in some car with a Spanish flag inside," Rob said.  
"You moron!" Jericho yelled.  
Jericho then pushed Rob outside and shut the door.  
*Hey what's Stephanie doing in there?* Rob thought, he then walked off and went into Jeff's apartment and sat down on the couch.  
"What are you doing?" Jeff asked.  
"Your door was unlocked so I came in," Rob said.  
"I'm cool with that," Jeff mocked.  
"You stole my line," Rob said.  
"Jericho is mad at me because I gave him a Spanish tape to sing to Stephanie at a karoake bar. I found the tape in a car with a Spanish flag in it," Rob said.  
"Well then you stole the tape," Jeff replied.  
"No, I don't look at it as stealing, I look at it as borrowing," Rob said, a smile on his face. "Yeah I'm cool with that." He finished, before Jeff could say anything.  
"Whatever," Jeff said.  
"For all Intents and Purposes," Rob said, a smile on his face, Jeff then rolled his eyes.  
"Are you bored?" Jeff asked.  
"Yeah, you wanna get high?" Rob asked.  
"Excuse me?" Jeff asked.  
"Do you wanna get high on coffee," Rob said.  
"Nah, do you know what I like to get high on?" Jeff asked, a devilish grin on his face.  
"No man, I don't, do tell," Rob said.  
"Skittles, can you taste the rainbow," Jeff said.  
"No it's, if you smell what the skittles are cookin'," Rob replied.  
"No that's to stupid," Jeff said.  
"No it's not stupid your just not cool with that," Rob said.  
Nora then came in the room.  
"Jeff come on I wanna get you some new checks," Nora said, Jeff then got up and walked in front of Nora.  
"Remember now I pull your chain," Jeff said as they walked into a little bank, so little that every time turned either you hit a wall or a person.  
Jeff and Trish walked up to the counter.  
"I would like new checks," Jeff said.  
"Ah yes, we have clouds, rainbows, flowers & sugar plumb fairies," The guy said as he put each and everyone on the desk in front of Jeff.  
"Why in the blue heck are you showing me these checks!" Jeff yelled.  
"Because you know the guys are always whipped," The guy said.  
"Who you callin' whipped you crazy little.." Jeff started but was stopped by Nora.  
"But Jeff Sweety don't you want the pretty ones," Nora said gazing into his eyes.  
"Hey You don't pull my chain anymore remember, no I don't want those checks I want wrestling checks with me on them," Jeff said, the man then handed Jeff his checks of choice, Jeff then turned around and bumped into DDP.  
"What are you doing here?" Jeff asked.  
"I can tell your upset with yourself, I DDP can make you love you and me," DDP said, that freaky smile on his face.  
"I already love myself can't you tell moron," Jeff said as he and Nora walked by him.  
"You don't love yourself you hate yourself, because you eat those rainbow colored skittles," DDP said, again the smile on his face.  
"I happen to like skittles," Jeff said as Nora and him left the bank.  
"That's not good thing, that's a bad thing," DDP as he left the bank with an angry look on his face, he then hit the wall and stumbled and finally walked out. 


End file.
